


Only the sun knows how i love you

by annie_dot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Sasuke Is Bad At Feelings, Self Confidence Issues, naruto tries, sasuke regrets everything and wants to take it all back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_dot/pseuds/annie_dot
Summary: "Why are you so jealous?""I have nothing to give to you."





	Only the sun knows how i love you

It started like this. 

Sasuke was leaning against the bedroom door watching Naruto pack.

“Is your presence really necessary there?”

“Sasuke, I’m the future hokage. Or at least, I hope I am. I need to be present for these kind of meetings.” Naruto looked up from his bag and smiled. “You’ll be alright, it’s just for a week.”

And while Sasuke nodded, avoided eye-contact and kissed him goodbye, in his heart he knew how untrue Naruto’s words were. 

It started like this.

“Why can’t we just stay in? I’ll cook.”

Naruto laughed, put his coat on and crossed the kitchen to place his hands on Sasuke’s waist. “It’s Sakura and Shikamaru. They are our best friends, we have to stop being hermits and start going out like normal people one of these days.”

Sasuke didn’t know which thought was worse, the ‘_your_ best friends’ or the ‘I’ve never been normal, why start now’.

It started like this.

“I honestly don’t get what is your problem with him.”

“He doesn’t seem trustworthy.”

Naruto scoffed and Sasuke felt like a fool. Huh, that was becoming quite the habit. 

“We’re ninja. If we seem too trustworthy, we’re not doing our job right.”

“Dobe, it’s the other way around.”

“Whatever, I’ll be home by midnight.”

Sasuke sat on the couch waiting, but pretended to sleep when the door opened.

It started like this. 

“Really, I think this is crossing a line. It’s Gaara.”

“You’re saying that as if it makes a difference.”

“It should.”

“Naruto, he tried to kill you.” Truthfully, the scowl should have been a warning, but sasuke was never good with warnings. “He worked with orochimaru.” His voice was raising, and he didn’t notice when he started gesticulating with his hand. “He had an unstable beast in his head – 

Naruto’s head snapped up, the look on his face ice-cold. “So did you, and so do I.”

Sasuke knew he messed up, but for one reason or the other, there was nothing he could do or say as Naruto moved around the room gathering his things.

“I’ll spend the night at his place.”

He was gone before Sasuke’s mind even begun to conceive the word ‘no’.

Next morning, when Naruto knocked on the door, he jumped to his feet from the armchair he took residency in the night before and slammed the door open before he could even think about it. 

“Naruto”, he whispered 

The other looked uncomfortable, maybe even embarrassed. “What? You look as if you thought I wouldn’t come back.”

Sasuke was too scared to say he did.

Two days later, while he was out in the market, at dusk, when the place was mostly empty, buying groceries, Sasuke got cornered by Ino.

“So, how’s it going?”

“Fine.”

“Oh, come on Sasuke, you can at least be polite and ask me back.”

“Hn.”

“Look, they brought fresh scones!”

They walked for a while in silence, Sasuke pretending he couldn’t hear his own heart beat like it wanted out of his chest. When they were almost out of the market, and he thought he might just make it home without a real talk, Ino stopped walking. Sasuke kept going for a few steps, then turned his head back. She was looking at him, with the sun setting behind her, and Sasuke could see what everyone meant when they said she was beautiful. He stopped walking at turned fully.

“Is something the problem?”

She smiled at him, a small sad smile. “That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, turned back around and started walking, but he only got to make a few steps before her voice reached his ears again. “I’m trying to figure out why you don’t want him meeting his friends anymore, cause I don’t want to believe you’re that bad for him.”

Sasuke didn’t stop, didn’t look back, didn’t react. He made it home, had dinner with his boyfriend, asked to stay in tonight, watched a movie. But when he was in bed, with Naruto’s head in the crook oh his neck, all he could think about were Ino’s words. 

Gaara left the next day. Sasuke’s heart felt a little lighter.

A week later, while they were having dinner, Naruto asked : “So Shikamaru is having the team gather up at his place tomorrow night. I thought we could go. It would be fun, just games, jokes and pizza. Maybe some sake. What do you say?"

Sasuke took his time chewing and swallowing his food before answering. “I don’t know, maybe some other time?”

He prepared himself for the disappointment that would cloud Naruto’s blue eyes, but it never came. He looked straight at Sasuke, eyes narrowed. “What’s your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem.”

Naruto pushed his chair back, got up and leaned against the counter, running his hand through his hair. “Yes, you do!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”, Sasuke said, putting down his chopsticks and pushing his plate away.

Some strangled sound left Naruto’s throat, impatient and incredulous at the same time. “I really can’t believe you right now.”

Sasuke looked down at the tablecloth, then up at the ceiling, trying his best to keep the hurt out of his voice. “If you really want to go, go. I can’t stop you.”

It felt like every bit of patience Naruto had left just flew out the window. He pushed himself of the counter, circled the room once, clenched his fists and breathed through his nose twice before answering.

“But you want to”, he said through his teeth.

“No, I don’t.”

Naruto’s eyes caught flames, and Sasuke could see them from where he was sitting, trying very hard to avoid looking directly at the other man. “You’re lying! You’re lying to me!” Naruto yelled. “Why are you so jealous? Why can’t you just trust me?”

Sasuke got up and pinned Naruto with his look.

“You wanna know why I’m so jealous? I have nothing.” His voice was glacial as he tried his best to keep his calm, fist clenched on top of the table. “Nothing to give to you, nothing good to offer you to come home to. Just a bunch of childhood trauma and issues. I am a disgraced shinobi that lost the right to practice what I’ve been trained to do my entire life.” He took a deep breath and lowered his eyes. “And your friends? They are war heroes. Nice people. People who didn’t try to kill you several times.” suddenly, his throat felt itchy, his hand shaking where he flattened it against the covered wood. “People who didn’t make your life hell when you were younger, who didn’t make you chase them to the end of the world. What guarantee do I have you won’t leave for one of them? Or that they won’t finally open your eyes and you’ll see that I’m all damaged goods, all bad for you?”

Shame to all his years of training, he didn’t feel Naruto until his hands touched his cheeks, pulling his head up. Sasuke closed his eyes, not wanting to see whatever Naruto’s face was portraying at that moment. He didn’t need concrete proof. He didn’t think he could handle it. When Naruto started talking, his voice sounded eerily soft to Sasuke’s ears.

“Sasuke? Please open your eyes.”

Sasuke was already shaking his head by the time Naruto finished his sentence.

“Sasuke, my love – his heart _throbbed_ – please, please, open your eyes.”

When he did, Naruto’s bright blue eyes were right there in front of him, shining with tears, his nose a bit red. When he started talking, his voice shook a bit at the beginning, and Sasuke was ready to give his other arm for that to stop. “I, and listen to me good, I, love, you – Sasuke pulled his head away and scrunched his eyes shut – no, look at me, listen to me” suddenly Naruto was between him and the table, his hands caressing his cheeks, keeping his head up. “I love you, and only you” he smiled at him, all love and no regret. “And never have I loved another, nor ever will I. I don’t care about what my friends would say, or what the world thinks, or the issues. I have them too. You are the best thing that happened to me. You’re my best friend, the only one that understands me fully. And no one, no one, compares to you. No one can replace you. My love, you are the best of me, and you should never doubt how deep my feelings for you run.” Naruto pecked his lips once, twice, then kissed his eyelids, then his wet cheeks, then his mouth again, whispering a secret ‘I love you’ against it, then pulling his head to his chest.

Sasuke’s voice was completely useless at that moment, so all he could do was mouth the same words agains Naruto’s chest. His hand came around and grabbed Naruto’s shirt, fisting it, then whispered, so quietly he was almost sure the other one didn’t hear “Can we go to bed?”

The answer came just as soft: “Sure.”

Naruto led him to bed, tucked him in, and then laid down next to him. Sasuke didn’t waste any time in pulling closer, hiding his head in Naruto’s chest. The blond held him through the night, and while neither slept, they both pretended in the morning that the night wasn’t filled with Sasuke’s hard breathing and periodic presses of his lips on Saruto’s shirt, above his heart.

The next night, Shikamaru opened the door to his house to see Naruto holding a bottle of sake in one hand and Sasuke’s hand in the other, smirking and saying “I hope you didn’t start without us.”


End file.
